


Sickly Sweet Holidays

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, sex toy as a gift
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Лучший мой подарочек — это ты, веснушка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly Sweet Holidays

— Давай в это Рождество не станем друг другу дарить подарки, — предлагает Пит декабрьским утром, после чего Патрик поднимает на него от экрана телефона удивленный и даже растерянный взгляд. Такая идея абсолютно не питовская. — Просто тебе ничего не нравится.  
  
За окном сквозь дырявую пелену серых туч слабо светит солнце, грустно улыбаясь тускло-желтыми лучами, ветер своими порывами делает намеки на противный хлесткий дождь. Видимо, это Рождество снега не подарит.  
  
— Не каждый чувак обрадуется женскому нижнему белью.  
  
— Но ты ведь его надевал!  
  
— Только чтобы ты пароль на моем ноутбуке поменял на старый, — раздраженно поправляет Патрик. В тот вечер он краснел от гнева и возбуждения, что лишь подстегивало Пита. — Хотя вибратор оказался неплохой попыткой, — задумавшись, добавляет Патрик, — делает свою работу качественно, а главное — молча.  
  
— Эй, а наручники?! Они же просто прелесть.  
  
— Они меховые. И розовые. А ключи в форме сердечка. — Пита пронизывает холодный взгляд. — Ты понимаешь, что все твои подарки — сплошь секс-игрушки?  
  
Пит лающе смеется, быстрым движением взъерошивая волосы.  
  
— Да-а, Рождество у твоих родителей вышло немного неловким.  
  
Анальная пробка с крепленым к ней длинным и пушистым кошачьим хвостом. Странно, что именно отец Патрика возмущенно задохнулся, мигом побагровев. Бабушка и мама же лишь нахмурились, перед тем как Патрик, матерясь сквозь зубы и многочисленное количество раз убивая Пита взглядом, судорожно прижал подарок подмышкой и умчался в свою комнату.  
  
— А вообще знаешь, мне нравится твоя идея. Каждый дарит себе что-то _нужное_ , и все довольны.  
  


*******

  
  
Патрик проводит день за покупками подарков. Совсем не удивительно, что все вокруг мельтешило гомонящей толпой людей: толкающейся, желающей незнакомцам веселого праздника, смеющейся, но никак не уменьшающейся в количестве. По улицам прошел ураган из украшений: красные, одинаковые как один, орнаменты покрыли абсолютно все деревья, а столбы душили, упруго обвившие их, гирлянды. На витринах магазинов красовались нарисованные и вырезанные снежинки, елки и Санта Клаусы со всей своей оленьей упряжкой. Воздух пах неизменными выхлопными газами, душной вязкостью сладостей, суетой и чудом.  
  
Пит в то время преспокойно валяется на кровати, висит на телефоне, сетуя матери о том, что не получилось приехать на Рождество (хотя именно он поставил Патрику ультиматум, заставляя в этот раз отпраздновать вместе и без никого), смотрит Один дома и Крепкий Орешек, каждые пять минут переключая с одного канала на второй.  
  
Наряженная, не больше шести футов высотой елка примостилась у электрокамина, мигая белыми мелкими лампочками гирлянды, разномастные игрушки ловят их отсветы на своих шероховатых из-за блесток боках. Дом полнится терпким ароматом хвои, который не раздражал только потому, что Рождество ведь раз в году.  
  
Патрик безуспешно ходит по торговому центру, по уличным ярмаркам, по барахолкам даже, но ничто не заинтересовывает и не заставляет задуматься о покупке. И вдруг он натыкается на магазинчик, чье название некрупными буквами складывается в емкое «секс-шоп».  
  
Судьба у них такая, значит, закупать друг другу подарки в этом месте.  
  


*******

  
  
Они сидят на диване перед камином и мигающей елью. Банально, просто и даже клишировано, но неповторимо, потому что делят этот момент лишь друг с другом. Патрик достает из кармана джинсовой куртки коробочку, обитую темно-синим бархатом. В таких, но много меньше, обычно дарят обручальные кольца и клянутся в вечной любви.  
  
— Чувак, ну мы же договорились без подарков, теперь я буду выглядеть полным мудаком.  
  
— Тебе не привыкать, — отвечает Патрик.  
  
Показав средний палец, Пит открывает коробочку и замирает на миг. Он поражен тем, что Патрик так долго скрывал в себе внутреннего извращенца.  
  
— Это то… это то, о чем я подумал?  
  
В тусклом освещении зажженных торшеров желтый свет тепло и приятно играет с серебром эрекционного кольца. Оно широкое и подозрительно подходящего размера. Пит знает свои параметры.  
  
— Оно _специально_ для меня?  
  
Когда Патрик заказывал его ( _«лишь в Рождество и только у нас получишь колечко, пройдет мигом час»_ ), не встречаясь взглядом с улыбчивой и приветливой пожилой продавщицей, то запретил себе смущаться и неразборчиво лепетать перед Питом, но сейчас его намерения летят к чертям. И он просто кивает.  
  
— А гравировки случайно нет? — ухмыляется Пит, берет кольцо и вертит в пальцах. — А прям сейчас примерку можно устроить?  
  
Патрик вырывает кольцо из рук Пита, возвращает в коробку и убирает в угол дивана позади себя.  
  
Но ни о чем не жалеет.  
  
— Забыли об этом, что насчет тебя?  
  
Пит с пыхтением сгибается пополам и выуживает из-под дивана что-то круглое, завернутое в бежевую подарочную бумагу со снеговиками и оленями. Лицо его такое довольное, будто наконец получил то, о чем мечтал всю жизнь. Видимо, так оно и есть.  
  
— Открывай ты, я ж все равно знаю, что там. Хочу купаться в твоей зависти, — самодовольная улыбка, а в глазах же плещется предвкушение с разбавленной в нем каплей опаски.  
  
Это даже интригует. Но зная Пита, там может оказаться все, что угодно: от их же блюдца из подаренного матерью Патрика сервиза до утянутой из музея древности кости динозавра. Пусть и совсем крошечного динозаврика, судя по размерам свертка.  
  
Но на ощупь это напоминает керамическую тарелку, которые обычно коллекционируют люди далеко на пенсии. Никаких выемок и впадин, из коих обычно состоит кость лопатки или бедра, поэтому Патрик уже не боится найти в своих руках задубевшую чью-либо часть тела. Сквозь ошметки бумаги проглядывает гладкое дерево, а когда с упаковкой покончено, Патрик принимается вертеть диск, и на другой стороне вдруг оказывается ровная зеркальная поверхность. После чего он сталкивается с собственным озадаченным отражением.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Серьезно-присерьезно.  
  
Пит тесно льнет к нему под бок и утыкается влажными теплыми губами в висок, шепча:  
  
— Лучший мой подарочек — это ты, веснушка.  
  
Это настолько приторно романтично, что кость динозавра была бы намного уместнее и более ожидаемой.  
  
— Мы что, пятиклассники?  
  
— Не думаю, что в пятом классе дарят кольца на член.  
  
Несмотря на то, что именно Пит повелитель подарков из секс-шопа, и это уже и вовсе их персональная норма, но шуточки про «кольцо» Патрика вряд ли скоро потеряют актуальность.  
  
— Ты недооцениваешь сообразительность пятиклассников, — приподнимает бровь Патрик, а потом, оглянув Пита с ног до головы и задержав взгляд на паху, добавляет: — Но вот с глазомером у нас, кажись, все же проблемка. Оно тебе _явно_ придется большеватым.  
  
— Давай сейчас и проверим.  
  
Пит не ведется на подколку, он лишь с маниакальной улыбкой приближается к Патрику, так охотно, будто не касался уже целую вечность. Одной рукой он накрывает член Патрика, другую заводит за спину, огладив поясницу, но тянется дальше, туда, где одиноко лежит бархатная коробочка.  
  
Когда они целуются, то, как неумелые подростки, стукаются зубами и мешают друг другу носами. С Питом всегда так, он слишком любит брать над Патриком контроль, иногда ему даже позволяют это. Но чаще всего бьют в нос или пинают в лодыжку.  
  
Ладони Пита, кажется, повсюду, если в одно мгновение они чувствительно щиплют бока, то потом уже обнимают горло: большие пальцы с нажимом оглаживают линию челюсти, а кончики остальных встречаются сзади на шее.  
  
Неожиданно, в порыве борьбы, которой не нужен победитель, они падают на густой ворсистый ковер. Патрик оказывается сверху, намеренно сильно вжимаясь задницей в пах Пита и абсолютно не имея понятия, насколько сейчас невероятен: с триумфальной улыбкой на вкусных губах, с завораживающим легким румянцем оттенка начинающей поспевать малины, с каплями пота на лбу, висках и над верхней губой, что точно неземное сияние, окружившее светлой аурой.  
  
Жар, идущий от его кожи, заставляет Пита забиться в лихорадке, в которой кажется правильным остаться, дать ей окутать себя, утопить, но никак не излечиваться.  
  
И Патрик тянется вниз, не отводя взгляда от глубоких, почти черных глаз Пита. Правая рука опускается к ремню джинсов, неспешной змейкой петляя между рядом пуговиц фланелевой рубашки.  
  
Но вдруг Пит хватает Патрика за бока и переворачивает их, уже предвкушая тело Патрика под собой и его широко разведенные ноги, загнанное шумное дыхание.  
  
Это движение приносит за собой грохот и:  
  
— С-с-сука.  
  
— Я тебя спасу, Ланчбокс!  
  
Елка чудом не падает прямо на их пустые головы, а лишь валится где-то у ног.  
  


*******

  
  
— Спасибо Энди за его «веганские небьющиеся игрушки», пусть и выглядят они немного пугающе. — Патрик нагибается, чтобы повесить одну из этих самых игрушек. И мысленно обещает себе больше никогда не заниматься с Питом сексом.  
  
Пит гипнотизирует задницу, обтянутую джинсами, и всю заманчивую позу Патрика, а потом стучит то ли совой, то ли тыквой о пол:  
  
— Она что, из опилок?  
  
— А эта, кажется, жестяная.  
  
Уже скоро почти все игрушки обретают свои места, как и опрокинутая, чуть помятая елка, а желание дикого рождественского секса подостывает из-за немногочисленных и совсем не смертельных уколов хвои.  
  
Пит поднимается с пола и подходит к Патрику, заканчивающему наводить былой порядок. Обняв со спины, он укладывает колючий от щетины подбородок на плечо и подает две последние игрушки. Его дыхание щекочет и обжигает под ухом, заставляя Патрика выдохнуть легкую смешинку.  
  
И вдруг напольные часы бьют полночь. Лишь в рождественские вечера они не ленятся завести их, такие древние, что даже представить трудно, сколько секунд уже отмотали их бесконечные шестеренки; их лакировка испещрена паутинной сеточкой трещин, а кругляш циферблата покрыл желтый налет добротно прожитых лет.  
  
Эти часы звоном своего медного язычка оповещают комнаты всего дома о празднике.  
  
— Время загадывать желание, — повернув голову, произносит Патрик, лбом касается виска и позволяет улыбке, рвущейся откуда-то из-под ключиц, тронуть губы.  
  
Пит вытягивает руку и указывает на звезду, сидящую на верхушке их невысокой елки.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты ответил «да».  
  
На золотом боку звезды, скотчем, кое-как, приклеено тонкое обручальное кольцо.  
  


*******

  
  
— Я не собираюсь идти за стремянкой и лезть за ним.  
  
— Можно снова елку уронить…  
  
— И почему я тогда с Сапортой не замутил?.. — громко шепчет Патрик себе под нос, все же направляясь к гаражу.  
  
— Ага. Ему бы даже тянуться не пришлось. — Довольный Пит, точно заигравшийся пес, идет по пятам, подталкивая Патрика вперед и при этом не забывая облапать задницу.  
  
И Патрик не жалеет абсолютно ни о чем. А в особенности о своем «да».


End file.
